una historia diferente
by Master Takahashi
Summary: es una historia rara que les gustara, solo lean ¡no se arrepentiran!


Tentacion; Mismos recuerdos, vidas diferentes.

Hola, no soy muy conocida en esto de los fics porque soy nueva en la Pág., en fin ya no diré más, si les gusta la aventura, el romance, la acción y otras cosas léanlo ¡vamos no se arrepentirán! y si se arrepienten me tiran manzanazos (bueno retiro lo dicho) ¬.¬ solo lean.

Disclaimer- claro que por supuesto que no me pertenecen los personajes de Chrno Crusade o en japones Kurono Kurasaide y aunque estén muy bien elaborados, no significa que yo los haya hecho (que altanera ¿no? En fin) solo advierto para que no valla a tener problemas con Daisuke Moriyama; yo comprendo que a veces me confunden por lo "creativa" pero ya ven, ni modo ûû

Quiero dar créditos a mi amiga Sora bakita-chan y a Darck Malician Girl porque me ayudaron a la elaboración de este fic.

Capitulo I¿Dónde estamos?

Ciudad de Düsseldorf, Alemania. Parque de Hofgarten 1:30pm. Miércoles

Se encontraban debajo de un árbol muy grande una niña y un niño no más de 12 años de edad sentados en cuclillas en el suelo jugando un duelo pero con cartas, claro no cualquier cartas, eran un poco extrañas para quienes los vieran jugar.

-no tienes escapatoria Christopher, date por vencida de una vez. – dijo el niño en forma burlona hacia la colegiala mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda sus cartas. – ¡claro que no, aun no, umm… veamos ¡ya lo tengo, prepárate a ser vencido Chrno, con esta carta te ganaré!

– cuando ella iba a colocar su carta en el juego, un aire muy fuerte choco contra ellos e hizo que sus cartas salieran volando. –¡no puede ser¿Por qué justamente cuando ya tenia la forma de ganarte Chrno? – talvez porque así lo quiere el destino. – dijo él, en cuanto juntaba las cartas que se habían regado por todos lados. –jah me suena a telenovela ¿cómo puedes creer en el destino Chrno?. –para mi es como un decir.

–mientras Christopher alzo una de las cartas del piso y le llamo su atención porque justo de bajo de esa carta le deslumbro un objeto dorado junto a una raíz del árbol que sobresalía; ella empezó a limpiar un poco el objeto quitando así la tierra y desenterrándolo poco a poco.

–¡Chrno mira esto, parece oro! – ¿Qué¿Cómo va haber oro en la superficie de este lugar, Rosette?. –dijo él en cuento se acercaba a ver, dejando sus cartas en el piso. –ayúdame a sacarlo.

–siguieron desenterrando el objeto y se dieron cuenta que solo sacaban una cadena que estaba unida a otra pieza, la cual no podían sacar. Minutos después lo desenterraron por completo y la niña lo cogió y dijo. –¿Qué es esto?.

–observando el raro objeto que habían encontrado del tamaño del puño de la niña. –parece ser un reloj, pero por su tamaño deduzco que es muy antiguo, a ver déjame verlo. –la pequeña le dio el supuesto reloj a su amigo y este lo cogió por la cadena con su mano derecha y lo observo detenidamente. –parece ser que ya no sirve.

–menciono la niña rubia y presiono uno de los botones que tenia el reloj. En ese momento se encendió una luz y… empezó a funcionar el segundero. (No, no es cierto ) se encendió una luz que ilumino a los dos pequeños por completo dejando a su alrededor en oscuridad y se vieron transportados por un túnel de muchas colores el cual de un momento a otro se transformo en un inmenso mar muy azul del cual salieron a flote los dos en cuanto se dieron cuenta que se le terminaba el oxigeno que estaban conteniendo. Rosette empezó a toser, ya que al parecer había tragado agua.

-¿Ahh, Dónde estamos?. – pregunto Chrno tratando de reconocer el paisaje que lo rodeaba, mientras caminaba hacia la orilla de lo que parecía ser una playa.

-no lo sé, si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho. –dijo Rosette en cuanto se reponía y exprimía su uniforme escolar (es saco de color rosa, debajo de este una blusa blanca, una falda larga de color azul marino, y en la pechera lleva un moño algo grande del mismo color de la falda, con zapatos cafés) y a la vez iba hacia la orilla.

-¡Ahhhhh! –un grito ensordecedor fue lo único que se escucho hacia lo lejos en cuanto se encontraron frente a frente los dos amigos y habían intercambiado miradas. Después ambos se vieron así mismos.

-¿Chrno? -¿Rosette? –se dijeron. –sí, soy yo. – de nuevo ambos afirmaron

-¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió?

-Interrogo la chica que ahora tenia una apariencia de mujer ya bien formada de dieciocho años. Aunque el uniforme que llevaba ya no le quedaba del todo grande como le quedaba hace unos minutos antes.

-no lo sé. –expreso sorprendido el ahora chico de aparente 21 años o quizá más, El cual observaba su ahora nuevo cuerpo. Tenia el mismo color de cabello solo que ahora los cabellos que formaban su trenza estaban trasformados en una cola que solo parecía estar formada por un esqueleto de por así decirlo de una víbora, (bueno, eso es lo que yo eh observado en algunas imágenes, mas bien dicho parece como un dermatoesqueleto) tenia garras muy filisas, sus orejas estaban alargadas fuera de lo normal, sus ojos ahora eran dorados, también habían aparecido una marcas en su frente y pómulos, otra cosa que notó fue que tenia bien torneados sus músculos por donde se le viese. Aunque a él le quedaba pegado su pantalón que ahora parecían cortos y su camiseta demasiado pegada. Pero él ya no le siguió tomando importancia porque de un momento a otro se encontró agachado por Rosette la cual parecía que buscaba algo en la cabeza de él.

-¿Qué es esto? Parecen ser unos cuernos. –aclaro la chica mientras sostenía firmemente la Protuberancia dura y puntiaguda que salía de la cabeza de él.

-eso parecen ser pero ya basta Rosette, ya déjame. –replico un ruborizado Chrno.

-¡hay Chrno, no te estoy haciendo nada! –y volvió la mirada para verle la cara y percibió el sonrojo de Chrno y ademas noto que dos formas cóncavas suyas estaban rozando con la cara del chico.

-¡ah lo siento Chrno, no fue mi intensión, en serio, lo que pasa es que aun no me acostumbro a esto, tu me entiendes ¿verdad? –se defendió Rosette apenada de la situación al tiempo que soltaba al chico.

-uffff…ya no importa, lo que interesa ahora es saber ¿dónde estamos y cómo llegamos hasta aquí? –inquirió Chrno reponiéndose de su postura anterior.

-solo recuerdo que encontramos un reloj muy extraño y que después de presionar un botón llegamos hasta aquí. –menciono la chica.

-¡es verdad! Y…¿Dónde esta ese reloj?- interrogo Chrno buscando a su alrededor aquel reloj antiguo. Después de un rato de buscar a la orilla de la playa notaron que las olas del mar solo empujaban más al objeto antiguo.

-¡alla esta!. –denoto el muchacho corriendo a coger el objeto. –esto fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí ¿verdad Chrno? – dijo la ojiazul. –con certeza muy bien no sé, pero después de lo sucedido no cabe duda que esto es lo culpable. -contesto el chico de cabellera violeta, sosteniendo el reloj en su mano derecha…

-tal ves si presionamos de nuevo el botón regresaremos a casa. – manifestó Christopher. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de presionarlo, un búho de la nieve salio de la nada para picotear a Chrno.

-¡arh! Maldita sea esa ave de donde alla salido. –grito él acomodándose sus ropas.

-¡Chrno¿Estas bien¡¡Ahhhhh¡¡¡Mira tu brazo izquierdo esta sangrando demasiado!

-¿umm? Ah, esto no es nada no te preocupes, debió haberme rasguñado, cuando intente proteger el reloj. ¡Es cierto el reloj, no puede ser, Debió haberme distrito para quitarme el reloj, Hay que seguir a esa ave!

-pero Chrono ¿como piensas ir con un brazo desangrándose? No podemos ir, tenemos que curarte esa herida ya que se puede infectar. –replico Rosette al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila de sus hombros para esculcarla. Al parecer que había encontrado algo sonrió y aplico un líquido con algodón.

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eso duele- se quejo el herido.

-¡cálmate Chrno! si no te pongo un poco de alcohol se te puede infectar, no seas gay.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-GAY, te dije gay porque no aguantas nada ¿y?

-da gracias que eres una mujer, si no ya estarías pidiendo perdón y de rodillas.

-no lo creo.

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh¿Por qué me pusiste más alcohol¡¡eso lo hiciste apropósito!

-¡la próxima de vació toda la botella para que no me andes subestimando niñito con apariencia de adulto!.

-¡OYE!

-¡es la verdad!.

-¡mira quien lo dice!.

-¡no puede ser! Acaban de ser atacados por el ave de Etreum. –hizo escuchar su voz una niña que salía de entre algunas palmeras la cual traía puesto un vestido blanco con rosa.

-¿umm? – los dos chicos que estaban discutiendo prestaron atención a la niña.

-¿Cómo¿El ave de que?- pregunto Rosette

-el ave de Etreum, que en realidad su nombre quiere decir el ave de la muerte, así lo nombro si dueño, si leen su nombre al revés lo notaran mejor. –contesto la niña ajena.

-¡valla! que original del dueño ¿no crees Rosette? – bromeo Chrno.

-Pero el nombre no importa ahora, quiero decir, mejor dicho… cuando esa ave ataca a alguien y lo hiere, su sangre es contaminada por el virus que trae, es por eso que no puede estar así como así joven, tienen que ir a conseguir un remedio espiritual con la bruja de la joyas que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña de las perdiciones. Ella les podrá ayudar.

-pero no es muy grave, la sangre es muy escandalosa. –contesto Chrno mirando su herida.

-¡NO, TIENEN QUE IR AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE ESE VIRUS LLEGE A TUS VENAS, DE LO CONTRARIO MORIRAS!


End file.
